Another fanfic
by sarah3000
Summary: ONE SHOT fic. Willow is off to get a book for school.


By trippinwithcats Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS. Set in the time of the last season. Changes: Buffy never had a thing for Spike. Willow did but never told him. One chapter only. I am not the best speller. I wrote this a year ago. Never posted.  
  
Rated for violence.  
  
Willow had just sat down to read her new English book. The wrapping of the book had been quickly stripped away. This was so that she would not have to deal with extra garbage that it made.  
  
She could not help to think of how much she was acting like a certain individual in on of her favorite books. Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter book series. However, that was fiction and reality stared her right in the face every day. She seariously doubted that anyone who was not a pureblood witch could learn magic without some diffeculty. Willow shook her head, "Stop thinking about that stuff, you have a book to read." This conversations usally worked. Yelling at herself when no one was around was just the sort of punishment she needed to keep her in line. Who else would?  
  
--Two Hours Later--  
  
The sound of the door opening, brought Willow out of her reading zone. Willow put her book on the table next to her bed and calmly walked downstairs. Downstairs, she found the potientals working on some training program. Buffy: "Willow" Willow: "Buffy, is everything alright? Why are you inside training?" Buffy: "I that there are some tourists that are trying to take pictures and document the Hellmonth activity coming to town." Willow, "You mean the group of graduates on their yearly outting from UCLA?" (Authors note: I know there is no outing like that, I am just asumming that large universities would do something like that.) Buffy: "Yes, I am tired of the questions. Do you really believe vampires are real? Do you have a history of mental disorders? And, my favorite, since there can be only one slayer at a time does that mean if you were cloned your double would not be a slayer?" Willow: "Have you read any of their papers?" Buffy: "No." Willow: "Just a well, I suppose." Willow walked toward the door thinking about the reports the those students had posted on the internet. Sometimes she wonder way a person would be so dumb and so arregent as to do that. Anyone could steal their stuf and put another name to it. Research dates can be updated. (Author's note: I am just leasting one way to cheat. If I ever decided to cheat,I would pay someone to write my paper. Then, I would have a tutor look it over. I need my A. By that time, I could have written my own 'A' paper. lol) Willow though of how many people in her class cheated and she signed as she walked out the door. Spike: "Where are you going?" Willow: "I am going to pick up my second English book. It is just in, today." The book had been ordered late by her English Professor. So, odds where that most of the students would not even have it bought the first day of class. Spike, "I will walk with you. Why is the bookstore open so late anyway, Red?" Willow, "Don't know." They both hoped into Willow's car and drove toward the school. Willow wondered why Spike would want to join her. She was just picking up a book. --Walking to the Bookstore--  
  
Suddenly, men approached her from all sides. The men closed in on both of them and before they could fight back, both had been knocked out.  
  
Willow awoke tied to a pole. Did these people tend to burn witches? Spike was not in her range of sight or even in the room.  
  
Men entered the room and yelled something at her in their own language. Then they started to chant. As they chanted Willow felt a tengling in her toes that went up her leg until it tickled her spine. Willow cryed out for fear the her spine might be severed from her body. That did not happen. One of the men stopped chanting as he approached her and put a gem on her head. In reality, the gem was just to calm her down so that the men could could continue their chanting. Then the chanting became so intence that the group of men passed out.  
  
Once, the men awake one of the men took the gem off of her head.  
  
A man untied Willow and said, "We have chosen our side. We have given you a gift, I hope you will never have to use it. It is compassion and humanity." Willow did not understand she had this two things all her life. Although, she had messed up a few times she didn't need any more compassion.  
  
Then they let her go along with Spike.  
  
Spike: "What happened to you?" Willow: "Men just started chanting at me then they let me go. What happened to you?" Spike: "They yelled at me in some language, left than let me go." Willow: "Let's go back to Buffy's... where is the car?" Spike, "Back at the College, Red." Then they where attacked again. Willow was the the only one the had been captured.  
  
Women, "So you are the witch with the slayer?" Man, "Should we kill her now or have her a snack for later." Drusilla walked up to the Willow, "Mmmm, I here the wind crying out rip her from this reality. Making her mine would not help this little girl. Her humanity is beyond that of mortal women. Her compassion would stay true to the slayer." Women, "We can kill her then?" Drusilla, "No, I have yet two chose sides and it would be unfar for someone as beautiful as her to not be my girl. She will have repect for her new mother. This is my gift, I have chosen my side." Man, "Lovely choose." Drusilla looked into Willows eyes. She leaned over ever so slightly to place a kiss on Willow's lips. Than, Drusilla transformed into Tara. Willow looked shocked but for some reason deeped the kiss. That was until Drusilla kissed the side of jawline and down to her neck. Once there, Drusilla transformed back and sank her fangs in Willow. Willow cryed out but soon was over-whelmed by a fainting sensation. It was then that Drusilla cut her rest and placed it to the girls lips. "Drink, my lovely." Willow drank. Then, she felt Drusilla do some thing that only Tara would do to her. She caressed her hair on the back of Willow's head. From there....(Insert weird calming stuff here.) Then, Drusilla bathed her knew childe while Willow slept. Then when Willow awake she lunged at the nearest human thing in the room. It was a young girl. She killed her as fast as she could. Then Willow looked at the girl. "No." With that said she fainted. Drusilla cryed, knowing that she would have to give up her new childe to the slayer. A slayer that only cared for herself. But, Drusilla chose to help in her in her own way. She bent over and cleaned the girl off. Not a sent was left on Willow when Drusilla was done, not even her own sent. The only way that anyone would know if Willow was a vampire is if she vamped out or was not invited somewhere. The humanity and compation would cover her true face, cover that scent, and cover the fact that she was now a vampire. Not even vampires could tell, except for Drusilla. "I will see you, later my childe. If you can, make Spike happy." With that some minions took Willow to the boarch of Buffy Summer's home.  
  
--From inside the home--  
  
Inside the house. Buffy, "How could you loose sight of her?" Spike, "I was knocked out." Buffy, "I trusted you, Spike." Spike, "We were out numbered." Buffy, "The First could have her." Buffy could not take it any longer. Then there was a knock on the door. One of the potientals answered it. Potiental, "Buffy!" She screamed. Buffy rushed over Willow. Buffy, "Willow? Can you speak?" Than, Willow awoke. "Buffy?" Buffy, "She is alive, Willow can you here me?" Willow, "Buffy?" Buffy, "You are going to come inside with us, Willow." Willow, "Buffy, don't" Buffy, "You need help." The potientals moved off of the couch and Buffy sat Willow there. Buffy cleaned Willow up and stared with hate in her eyes. Then when to get Willow something to drink. Willow sat up than moved to the end of the couch. The smell from the potentals were driving her crazy. But, she knew that Buffy would not like it. Buffy needed all of those delious potentals to herself. She pauted. Why did Buffy get to have them? Then she looked over at Spike. Poor Spike, has to do what Buffy says. Buffy was her friend. Spike: "I tryed to protect you." Willow: "I know you did." Spike: "Could you explain to Buffy what happened?" Willow: "I am not sure what happened." Spike: "They just dropped you off?" Buffy was back to comfort Willow. "You will be alright, now." Willow: "Buffy, I am ready to tell you what happened." Buffy, "Ok, Willow." Willow, "Spike came with me to the bookstore or would have. We where attacked. This men tied us up. They did a humanity and compation, spell on me. Then I heard them say "We choose our side." Buffy, "Go on." Willow, "Then they let us go. Then we realised that we released that we where far from the car. We where attacked by about 6 vampires. They took me with them. I think one attacked me. I remember them cleaning me. Then a female vampire said that she choose her side. That is when this vampires left me on your doorstep." Buffy left the room again, seeing as to Willow was alright. She left for the basement with the potentials. Spike: "Nice to see you back, Red." He was about to fallow Buffy down the stares. Willow stopped Spike: "Spike, I think those vampires did something to me. I think they turned me." Spike: "A vampire would have attacked by now, Red." Willow: "Those men could have changed something." Spike: "You are ok." Willow, "I just feel weird." Then she watched as one of the potentals went into the kitchen to get a snack. In fact, she could not keep her eyes off of her. Her mind screamed.'sit down, do not move.' She stood up as the girl passed. Then her mind told her to move toward the girl. She stepped forward a little than stopped and sat back down on the couch. "Yep, I am ok." Spike: "No surprise there. I will see you later." She ran up to her room crying.  
  
Hours later Willow awake to the best smell in the world. She quickly, put on her clothes and raced downstairs. She did not find any food, but she did find the Buffy talking to the potientals. Willow: "Buffy, are you cooking something?" Buffy: "No," Willow walked into the kitchen but found the tempeture to be to hot for her. "Are you alright?" Willow: "I don't think, I am." Willow ran up to her room. She could not control herself. The smell of blood was so great. Buffy fallowed her up. Willow vamped out just as she reached her room. Buffy walked in. "Willow, are you feeling ok." Willow: "I can smell them, Buffy. I am loosing it. I can smell you." Buffy: "Should we go to the doctor?" She walked closer. Willow: "No, stop." Buffy: "Willow, I want to help." Willow: "Please, I am trying to stay in control." Buffy moved closer until she saw Willows true face. She did the first thing that came to her mind. She ran. Willow's face transformed back. She huduled up in the corner and cryed. "Buffy does not care." Then she was trapped in the house. Buffy would come back. Buffy would kill her. One question, did she want to die?  
  
Buffy soon walked back into the room when she realized that Willow was not chasing her. "Willow?" Buffy was now armed with a stake. She noticed Willow in the corner and broke down. "I wish, I was there. I should have been there." Willow, "No, you should be here. The potentals need you." Willow left out Dawn. Buffy just thought of Dawn as an annoying presents anyway. Buffy: " Willow?" Willow: "I think that spell kept me from turning like regular vampires." Buffy: "Those men from last night?" Willow: "Yes. That compation and humanity spell might allow me some restraint." Buffy: "Willow, is there anyway you could stay away from biting humans?" Willow: "I think I can, Buffy." Buffy: "I though, I lost you." Willow: "I would help you even if I was reseaving the full effect of being a vampire." By the afternoon. Willow had her own mini-refrigerater and blood supply."Thanks" Buffy: "Anything for a friend" They hugged. Buffy left. Willow drank one of the sacks of blood, after-all she was just a feedling. Than, she cleaned up in the bathroom.  
  
She went to the front room to hear one of Buffy's speaches on how dangerous it was to sleep without a stake in you hand. Spike yawed as he watched Buffy. Willow looked like she was about to cry. Her mind told her to attack the girls and it also told her to stand still. This could drive a vampire insane. Food was right in front of her and she could not have it. Spike leaned over to talk to Willow. "Are you alright, I heard all the crying last night from the basement." Willow smiled. "I started to think that I was useless." Spike: "I don't think you are." Willow: "Thanks. oh no. I still have to get my car." Spike: "I will help you go get it." Willow: "Alright, that sounds nice. But the other car is taken." Spike: "Some other time?" Willow: "I will call a taxi."  
  
20minutes later, they both left in a taxi and (I have no idea how far away the school is) 15 minutes later(?) they where they left the taxi.  
  
Willow hured into the building with Spike not far behind. Spike: "Your book is not going anywhere." Willow smiled at him. "I know," Spike: "Are you sure you are a lebian, Red?" Willow: "Why would you say a thing like that?" She walked to the check out with her new book craddled to her chest. Spike: "You keep smiling at me." Willow: "I have only loved one, Women, Tara. It was like nothing I had ever felt before, i don't think it had anything to do with gender. We just where ment to be together." Spike: "Or you could be a bi-sexual." Willow: "Could be?" She payed for her book. Then they looked for her car. Willow checked over her car and found no ticket on it. 'Yes' she mental yelled. Spike: "Are you alright?" Willow: "Yesterday took alot out of me. Maybe you should drive." She handed the key to him. Spike: "You trust me with your car?" Willow: "We are just going to Buffy's house." The vampire gave a concern look at Willow. Before, he could ask anything she had rounded the car and fallen asleep in the passanger side. He smiled at Willow. Then he leaned over and smelled her hair. Then he notice something. She did not eat meat. She was a vegetaran,right? He started the car. Willow awake stretching out her body. "Spike, did I do anything when I was asleep?" Spike: "No." Willow: "First time I have not cryed in my sleep than since Tara." Spike: "You smell different." Willow: "How so?" Spike: "I though you where a vegetaran?" Willow: "Things change." When they arrive home they found a group of men and women outside of Buffy's home. Willow approached them. Willow: "What are you doing?" Girl, "Are you with the slayer? I mean one of her friends?" Willow: "I am warning you girl, back off" Girl,"Just a few questions?" Willow, "Leave now!" Man, "I have you know, girl." Willow: "You have no idea who you are talking to do you?" Man: "I just want to talk with you." Willow: "My lawer could eat you alive. Now, leave!" Spike, "Leave, did you here the lady?" Man: "I will not" Willow stepped up to the man, "Go home." Man: "You don't scare me." Willow: "Well, you don't know me." She and Spike entered the house.  
  
THe moment they entered the house Buffy gaped ahold of Willow. Buffy: "They are out there. How am I suppose to patrol?" Willow: "I could try to get read of them for you?" She drops her books. Buffy: "No, I am sure they will just leave." Willow: "How are you going to patrol? They can't just stay outside your house. They will be killed." Dawn: "Willow you dropped your book." Dawn hands Willow her book. Willow: "Thanks." Buffy: "You really should go upstairs." Buffy knew that feedlings needed to more blood than other vampires. Willow could be starving to death. Willow: "I should." Willow walked up the stairs only to fall asleep on her bed. Unbenounced to her Buffy had seen concern for Willow in the way that Spike acted. Buffy, "Willow, wake up." Willow, "Buffy, I am up." Buffy, "I am going to but this cloke over you refrigerater so that no vampires can smell your mini-refrigerater."  
  
Willow: "Thanks, Buffy." Buffy: "Are you going to be ok, here?" Willow: "Yes, I will." Willow went back to sleep. But she awoke to see Spike staring at her. "Why are you here?" Spike: "Do you like me?" Willow: "In what sence?" Spike: "In general, Red." Willow: "You seem nicer, sence you came back. I like you alot better, now." Spike: "Do you trust me?" Willow: "I let you protect me. That should show some trust." He sat down beside her. Spike: "Why do you smile so much?" Willow: "I only smile around Buffy and you for some reason." Spike: "Do you have a crush on Buffy?" Willow looked at him in shock. She clearly had a crush on the blonde vampire but Buffy would kill her if she even tryed to make a move. "Don't worry, Spike. You have no competion from me for Buffy." Spike: "Just wondering. Do you have a crush on me?" Willow: "Just a little." Spike had not been expecting to here that. "What kind of chance would I have with you?" He desided to play along, even if she was trying to be nice to him. Willow: "What about, Buffy?" Spike: "She is not interested in me that way." (Just pretend that Buffy and Spike never did anything.) Willow: "And what would our first date be like?" Spike: "Umm." Willow: "Your not going to kill something and give it to me are you?" Spike trying to go along with her little game. "Not until the third date." Willow: "Seriously, I was thinking. We could find those graduates and tell them that Sunnydale does not have vampires." Spike: "We would have to get Buffy in on this."  
  
They walked down the stares and Willow told Buffy her plan. Buffy laughted, "Are you sure this idea will make them go away?" Willow: "If not, we are going to have going to swamped with hundreds of graduates flocking to SunnyDale, only to be killed by the First." Buffy: "Only problem is they might want to buy a summer home, here."  
  
They all went outside to find there very own fan club on the front lawn. Man "Where are the vampires?" Buffy: "Hold it. There is no such thing as vampires." Man: "What about Demons?" Buffy: "Come on, do you actually believe that Demons are real. There are so many new comstums and it is so yesterday. I am geting tired of being all the coutsumed charicters." Man: "How do you explain the disappearence of a girl in our group?" Buffy, "Did you look for her?" Women, "No, we told the police."  
  
Buffy,"So let me get this strait. You think that a vampire killed the girl? Or was it a demon?"She laughed. Man: "It is not funny" Willow: "So what? If you really feel there are vampires or AKA demons why would you come here?" Man: We have research to do. Willow: "You should be researching the disappeance of that girl. Or maybe we ate her." Spike: "I don't think we ate her. There would be a left-overs." Then they went back inside. Buffy "Dawn look out the window." Dawn, "They are still there." Buffy: "What?" Willow: "I tryed." Buffy : "On to the next plan." Willow: "We could show them how boring Sunnydale really is or we could kill them." Buffy: "Willow." Willow, "They are on the front lawn, Buffy." She picked up the phone, dialed 911.  
  
Willow: "Hello, This is willow rosenge. It seems that some people seem to be stawking us outside my Friend Misses Summer's home." Despacher."What do they look like?" Willow : "They keep trying to ask Misses Summers questions and they refuse to leave." Despacher: "I will have someone there in less then a half an hour." Willow: "Thanks" She then hung up after giving her address.  
  
30 minutes later a group of police men took all the graduates away in handcuffes. Five minutes after that Buffy and spike went to patral with the potentals. Then Xander showed up. Xander: "Willow how are you doing?" Willow: "I have to tell you something." Xander: "You can tell me anything, Willow." Willow: "Remember when I was-- kidnaped?" Xander:"Yesterday? Yes." Willow: "I told you about the spell on the phone right?" (AN: The phone call is not in the story but I am just saying that she did call him.) Xander: "Yes, Willow." Willow, "I was turned, Xander. But the spells are keeping me sain." Xander: "no, stop it." Willow vamped out. "Do you believe me?" Xander: "You where my friend?" She changes back. Willow, "I still am." Xander: "No," he is now in shock. He runs out the door only to be captured by some police officer circling the block. Willow rushes out the door. Police: "You have the right to..." Willow: "He is with me!" She did not realize that the police would be circling the block so many times. Police: "Who are you?" Willow: "The one that called the police-- Miss Rosenberg. he was not one of the stawkers, sir." Police: "Be safe and take him inside. We are very sorry for inconveincing you." Xander was uncuffed and put in Willow's care. Willow, "I forgot to tell you, we arrested those people on the front lawn. I have told Buffy about my siduation." Xander did not know how to reach. After all, he was in the presents of his now vampire friend. She seemed normal. Xander, "Willow, I don't know how to react right know but I will be there for you." Willow, "There is one more thing. You know how I (Not in series ever, or ever will) had a crush on Spike." Xander, "He did not touch you did he?" Willow, "No, I was just thinking that now that I am a vampire--I could have a chance at dating him." Xander: "Spike likes Buffy. How are you going to pull that off?" Willow: "Buffy does not even like him. She was so confused, last year. I did tell her about my crush, last year." Xander, "He might break you heart, Willow." Willow: "I will just have to take that chance."  
  
Xander left and Willow went back to her room to sleep. Willow heard a sound downstairs and went to check it out.  
  
Spike had been in the kitchen thinking when Willow saw him. Spike, "Hello, Red." Willow, "So, how are the potientals doing?" Like she cared. She just wanted to say something to Spike. Spike, "It does not look good." Willow saw Spike drink some blood from his mug. If she had not drank two little baggys today she would be attacking him just for the blood. Willow, "If there was a spell I could do I would make them smarter, I would." Spike : "We would have to give up something for a spell like that, Red." Willow, "I don't think we could spare anything. Anything could go wrong." Spike: "I was thinking about last night. What you said." Willow: "What did I say?" Spike: "That you liked me." Willow: "I guess, I do like you. But I don't expect you to like me." Spike, "I do like you." Willow: "Thanks." She turned to walk away. Spike, "Wait up." Willow, "Yes." Spike, "You just said you liked me." Willow, "I do, but I am not sure you feel the same way." Spike, "I do." He feels the same way? My crush on him could become a relationship. Willow: "What do you think we should do?" Spike, "A first date would be fine with me." Willow, "I have to tell you something. Let's set down." She moves over to the couch and sets down. He fallows her. Spike, "Tell me." Willow: "First, I would like to tell you that Buffy knows already and Xander." Spike: "You don't have to tell me." Willow: "Those vampires turned me." Spike: "You don't have to tell me." Willow: "They did." Spike, "If they did, would you show me?" Why do I not just show him. Willow: "Would you think less of me if I did?" Spike, "No." Willow, "Alright," She vamped out. Spike, "Wow." She changed back. Willow, "Now I can show you my mini-refregerator." She tugged on his arm leading him up to her room.  
  
The END  
  
Only a one chapter story. No sequels. If I ever think about writing a sequel it will be next year. 


End file.
